


Shadow

by Sherlockian



Series: Leonard Snart and Reader Imagines [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Central City, Cute Ending, Escaping the flash, F/M, Fluff, Locked in the pipeline, Shadow powers, Storyline, metahuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian/pseuds/Sherlockian
Summary: Requested on Wattpad so I thought I'd upload it on here too.You have the power to move through shadows, and use them to try and escape from the pipeline. Along the way, you meet Leonard.





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

You woke up to the blinding lights, and like every morning, you searched around you for a patch of darkness, a way to escape.

The entire room was covered in white lights, they were there to keep your powers at bay - you could only escape when there were shadows around you for you to transfer your consciousness into, and as long as there were lights hitting you from every direction, you couldn't go anywhere.

There were no clocks in your small room, so you were glad that you had been wearing a watch when you were kidnapped , because without it, you wouldn't have known how long you'd been kept in these inhumane conditions. It had been almost a month since your capture, and you were eager to leave this place behind.

Suddenly, the glass cell you were in started moving, and you knew that you were being brought into the front area where you could be visited by your captors.

The heavy metal door outside your cage opened, and two people walked in, the male one carrying a plate of food.

"Cisco, nice to see you again." You said sarcastically. Although the man brought you food every day, you knew not to trust him, because he was keeping you here, in a makeshift prison in the back of STAR Labs. "Caitlin, always a pleasure." You nodded to her.

As the pair walked over to the panel near your cage, you backed away from the door slightly.

"You know, Cisco, if you just move your hand slightly to the left, you could press the button that opens this door. If you let me out, we could have some fun." You suggested, watching him as he froze, before continuing what he was doing. "Well, it was worth a try." You shrugged.

As he pressed a button on the panel, you heard the hissing of an airborne gas being released into your cell.

This is what happened every day, they knocked you out and then placed some food in your cell, ready for you to eat when you woke up.

"You might want to sit down, Y/N. I know you want to be rebellious and all, but sitting down would probably hurt less." Cisco said, an amount of pleading in his eyes. He may be a bad guy, but he didn't want you in unnecessary pain.

Stubbornly, you stood still and stayed silent, looking him in the eyes as your body went limp and collapsed in a pile on the floor.

"I wish you'd just listen." He whispered, sighing.

Opening the door to your cage to place a plate of food on the floor, Cisco looked over at you. And, in one swift movement, you swung your leg out, knocking him over, and then got to your feet, and dragged him up next to you. You wrapped your arm around his throat tightly, so that he couldn't move and wasn't able to take in enough oxygen. Within a few minutes he would pass out, and a bit longer than that and he would die.

A shocked Caitlin still stood at the control panel, and you shifted your gaze to her as Cisco tried to take in more air.

"You two really are dumb. You must always wait a few minutes before you open the door, because then you'll know for sure that the person is unconscious. Of course, I pretended to be unconscious just a few seconds after I heard the gas entering my cell, which actually allowed me to breathe better, because the gas was being put in through the top of my cage, and my face was at the bottom, which gave me cleaner air, but you fell for it and opened the door straight away." You stated, rolling your eyes.

"Just let go of Cisco, OK? If he stays like that for too long, you'll kill him, and you'll be classified as a murderer."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that if you just turn the lights off. One little button, and I'll let go of your precious Cisco."

Caitlin sighed and pressed the button, turning off the lights. At that moment, the flash sped into the room, and you smiled at him.

"I really am sorry, Cisco." You whispered, a genuine expression coming across your face before it returned to its stone cold one.

"See you later, flash." You smirked.

And with that, you were gone, leaving Cisco to fall to his knees and gasp for air.

*******

As you piled bags of jewels and money onto the back of the motorcycle you had driven through the banks glass doors, you heard police sirens, and turned to see 5 cars approaching.

Moving quickly, you mounted the vehicle and drove through the bank to the back exit, where you moved for a few streets before seeing the flash standing in the middle of the road in front of you. Sighing, you looked around you for any exits that might hide you from the flash, but not finding any, you decided to just continue driving straight at him, and trusted that he would move himself out of the way.

"You can't keep running, Y/N." He finally said.

"You're right." You sighed. "I can't." Stopping the bike, you got off it and stretched your arms out either side of you, so that your body looked like a cross. "Come and get me, flash."

Picking you up with ease, you let the flash carry you a few roads away before you slipped the pair of you into the shadows, and you came out somewhere in Russia.

Standing still but not putting you down, the flash looked around himself, confused at his surroundings.

"Where are we?" He asked, but as he looked down at you, he saw you with your eyes closed, fading away.

As you opened your eyes again, you found yourself standing next to your motorcycle, and you got back on.

"It ought to take him at least half an hour to get back from there, when he figures out where he is and which direction to run in." You muttered to yourself.

As you started to rev the engine, you saw two men approaching you, so you stayed completely still until they were standing directly in front of you.

"Hello," The man wearing a thick coat said, "I'm Captain Cold. And you are...?"

********

After having met Captain Cold, he told you about who he was, and how he had often fought the flash. As you only lived a few blocks away, you had invited him to come in, along with his friend, wanting to know what they had to offer.

"You may have heard of me on the news." Captain Cold stated, and you nodded, knowing you had.

"What do you want from me?" You asked, not sure if you could trust these men.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. I know that you managed to teleport the flash away somehow, and I think that it would be quite helpful to know someone who can do that, given our line of work."

"I didn't teleport him, as such. I can travel through shadows, so I simply took us both to somewhere far away, yet dark, and then travelled back."

"Well, I can tell you that next time, you might not be so lucky. The flash is going to think of a new way to catch you, now that he knows he can't touch you whilst you're conscious. That means you could do with a teammate. And, lucky for you, a spot just opened up. Mick and I have been in this business our whole lives, and you could use our knowledge and fighting skills to your advantage."

"What's the catch?" You asked, taking a sip of your drink.

"You just need to help us with our jobs, we could use an extra pair of hands. Especially ones that the flash won't expect."

"Seems like a win-win to me. Sure, what the heck, let's do it!" You laughed.

"Good. I'll catch up with you in a few days, OK?" As he got up to leave, he turned around again and smiled slightly at you. "My names Leonard, by the way."

*******

It was 10.00pm, the night after you had met Leonard, and you had gone out for a walk, feeling like you needed to clear your head, when the flash skidded onto the road in front of you.

"Hello again, Y/N."

"Hello, flash. Here to try and catch me again? Feel free to try, we both know what happened last time." You taunted.

"But last time, I wasn't here." Came a voice from behind you, and before you had a chance to react, you felt a shockwave hit you, and you fell to the floor.

"Cisco." You managed to say, whilst trying to catch your breath. "That's new."

"The names Vibe, Y/N."

"Oh, well, in that case, you can call me Shadow." You said, trying to get to your feet.

Once again, you felt a shock wave hit you, and your knees gave out under you, causing you to face plant the floor.

"Sorry, Shadow, but I can't take my chances, not this time." Cisco said, raising his arm to shoot you again.

Suddenly, you heard a shout, and both you and Cisco looked over to the flash, to see him almost completely covered in ice, and wincing. Taking advantage of Cisco's lack of attention, you got up and ran towards him, wrapping your arms around him - almost in a hug - and taking him back to STAR Labs, in the cage you had been in, and then taking yourself back to the fight.

Seeing Leonard approaching the still frozen, but now passed out Flash, you looked over at him.

"Snart, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I would follow you around for a few days in case you had any contact with the police or the flash that could mean you were a double agent. Looks like it's a good job I did."

"Thanks for the help." You smiled. Looking back down at the Flash, you touched him on the shoulder. "He's looking rather unconscious, so I'd better take him back to STAR Labs. I may hate the guy, but I don't want to kill him." Sighing, you comedically saluted Leonard and laughed. "Back in a moment, Boss."

Appearing in the middle of the Flash's home base seemed to startle the number of people who were in there, so you showed them that you had brought him back.

Before you left, you turned to Cisco (who had managed to get himself out of the cage you had left him in) and took a deep breath.

"I didn't kill him tonight, and as you can tell by his unconscious state, I had the chance. Instead, I brought him back here so he could be helped. If he could keep that in mind next time he's in the same position, it would be appreciated." You said, before disappearing.

Once again seeing Leonard standing in the middle of the road, you tipped your head back and chuckled, before linking your arm through his and looking up at him.

"So, where to next?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and comments to let me know if you liked it!


End file.
